Peridot's Island
Peridot's Island is an episode of the I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom (note: This will be uploaded a few paragraphs at a time) <> Synopsis Steven takes Peridot on a mission. Plot "Have fun with the devil!", Amethyst jokingly called to Steven before warping off with the rest of the Crystal Gems and Emerald. Steven could have went with them. He could have gone on a mission. But he hadn't. Peridot was looking into nothingness, legs crossed, hands folded. She didn't need anyone to keep her from leaving, she needed no one to protect her. But Steven wanted to anyways. She had been acting quite bipolar since she had become a Crystal Gem, and Steven wanted to fix that; her bipolarism, not her being a Crystal Gem of course. He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. " Do you wanna go on a mission?", Steven asked enthusiastically, with a large smile on her face. Peridot was surprised by the sudden noise, but even more surprised at Steven's question. She looked at his face, smiling and starry eyed, and obliged. She would like to go on a mission anyways, right? She and Steven ran to the warppad, and warped away. When the warping stopped, Peridot saw a luscious forest, fill of trees, waterfalls, and...happiness. It was as if there was no Cluster, no Yellow Diamond, no problems...a complete land of content. It made her feel...happy. She smiled. Just as sudden, a low growl rumbled. Peridot clung tightly onto Steven's arm, hoping he would make it go away. "It's just my stomach, Peridot. I'm hungry," Steven told her, slightly smiling. Peridot's grip eased. She knew Steven had to eat SOMETHING; but what? She saw 3 fish jump out of the water, and had an idea. She looked into the water, and by chance, two fish unknowingly swan near the shore, and were both stabbed by Peridot with a stick. She confidently gave them to Steven, raw and still flopping. Steven giggled. "That's not how you do it, Peridot", Steven told her, chuckling. " What? What more is there to do?! Are hybrids ALWAYS this picky?!", Peridot replied, slightly agitated. "Let me demonstrate", Steven told her, winking. The scene changes to nighttime, Peridot is shown trying to make a fire with two sticks, which Steven has clearly done. A spark finally comes out of her sticks, landing on a pile of sticks. She smiles at Steven, who winks and gives her a thumbs up. He then demonstrates how to cook fish, holding her arm and moving it to demonstrate, which causes Peridot to blush a blue green, and Steven eats fish, offering one to Peridot, which she declines to. They laugh for a bit, and are shown going to sleep. Steven wakes up, and the first thing he sees is a smiling Peridot, who wishes him a good morning. Steven turns around, and sees 5 prepared fish on a rock. He turns back to Peridot, and smiles brightly, which causes her to blush. As he eats a fish, he thinks about something about him, something that he feels around Peridot since he taught her rain. It was warm and deep, something he previously only felt with Connie and Lapis. He usually ignored this feeling, but he suddenly had a startling question running in his mind: does Peridot feel the same way? He wanted to ask her this, almost immediately. Well, maybe after the fish. The scene changes to nighttime. Peridot and Steven are near the edge of the cliff, starry eyed and looking at the moon. Suddenly, Steven remembers the question he wanted to ask her in the morning, and asks it bluntly; "Peridot, do you ever feel...warm, around me?" The words hit Peridot like a knife. She hadn't expected him to ask questions, much less THAT one. Usually, she would have avoided it, or lied, but she felt that if she did that, the 'magic' of the island, the same 'magic' that made her feel fully happy and content, would be broken. She knew what she had to do. "Y-yes, Steven, I do. I actually feel it, a-alot.", she responded, blushing intensely and rubbing her arm. " Why do you ask?" Now it was Steven's turn to blush. "Well, I feel that way too, a lot." He smiled at her, slightly embarrassed. Peridot looked at him with starry eyes, and hugged him. "What is this feeling?", she whispered in his ear. "I don't know", Steven replied. " And if we're lucky, we will never know." ---- Steven and Peridot warped back, soon followed by the CG and Emerald, and Garnet asks how their 2 day vacation from the Gems were. Peridot said it was sublime and utterly boring, which shocked Steven. Did she really feel that way? Was every nice thing she said or did there all a lie and a trick? Pearl suddenly remembers that they left something, and says they will be gone for only a second, and they warp again. Peridot turns around, and sees Steven sitting on the couch, visibly upset. She is visibly feeling guilty, and hugs him. "I didn't mean anything I said to the Crystal Gems. I will never forget our 'mission', and I will never forget what you did for me", she said, smiling. They looked into each others eyes, and suddenly, Steven kissed her, causing them to fuse into Ammolite. " W-what was that, Steven?!", Ammolite asked them self. They shrugged, and replied, "Didn't you tell ME? Well, it's called a kiss, Peridot." They laughed, and hugged themselves. Unbeknownst to them, the CG were right there. Pearl is wide-mouthed and too shocked to move, Garnet gives a thumbs-up, Amethyst smiles widely, and Emerald seems the happiest of all; she is blushing, starry eyed, and has her hands clasped. The iris closes on her happy expression. Characters *Steven *Peridot *Emerald *Amethyst *Pearl *Garnet *Ammolite Trivia *This episode reveals Emerald ships Stevidot (hmm, what a coincidence, eh Eevee? ;) ) *This is the first episode where Steven and Peridot fuse for sincerity; they fused before either on accident or to check on Emerald's identity. *Steven and Ammolte are shown to ship Stevidot in this episode. *Steven takes Peridot to Mask Island, which he previously went to in Island Adventure. Cultural References *I do not own Emerald. She belongs to this wonderful person~ . Category:Steven Category:Peridot Category:I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom Category:Emerald Category:Garnet Category:Pearl Category:Amethyst Category:Stevidot Category:EeveeWonders Category:Ammolite Category:Mask Island